Twisted Stories
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: Rated for safety. A story for each cartoon girl's normal life turned twisted. Read, Review and DONT FLAME! Also Please PLEASE read it! Story will change to different cartoons...that I know...
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking at pictures of "Twisted Princesses" were disney princesses get...well twisted and crazy :/**

**Anyway when I was looking at them I thought "What would happen to the cartoon girls when they get all twisted and have a dark side?"**

**And so came this story...I would crossover this story but...there alot of cartoons that I like...**

**I will TRY to be alittle creepy and sad...I said TRY!**

**Twisted Animal (Or human): Marlene (...What?...)**

**Telling The T.A.'s (Or T.H.'s) Story: Private**

**Warning: There ARE character deaths..**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>'Ello im going to tell you a story about Marlene the Otter...<p>

Marlene was a wounderful friend...

Marlene also had a great life. She had good friend's and a good home...

Oh but then came that day...We came home one day from our mission...

But without Skippah...

Marlene went up to us with a smile like always "Hi guys" She greeted us with a cheerful tone "Where's Skipper?" I looked at the ground, blocking out everyone's face. I still remember K'walski telling her what had happened and her 'Not able to hear' gasp..

...

A couple of days passed and Marlene didint even come out of her cave...

Fish were piling up, zoo visitors stayed there trying to get Marlene out of her cave...they give up easily and go look at the over animals...

Me along with K'walski and Rico were doing our 'Cute and cuddley' rountine...but I waved slower and gazed over at Marlene's habitat...

...

I woke up with the team and heard screaming...

We went up to the top of the HQ and heard the screaming comming from Marlene's habitat..

I didint understand at first but my thoughts were inturrupted when K'walski and Rico went ahead of me...

When we arrived to th habitat the screaming stopped..

Of course I was frightened and hid behind Rico who looked at me..

We all went in Marlene's cave and gasped at the sight before us...

There layed Julien, Maruice and...and...Mort's...body's laying there on the floor...d...dead...

We looked around for Marlene but kept seeing drawings and words...

K'walski went up to the words and pictures then backed away quickly..

I looked closer and had wide eyes...

The...The pictures had a flat headed penguin with a heart around it next to it was...was words saying 'I *Heart* You'...

I looked at the other pictures that still had the same picture and writing until one of the pictures caught my eye...

It had a picture of...of us with a huge 'O' over it and the Lemur's picture with a 'X' over them...

I shivered and started to back away from the writing that kept going around the habitat...

It said...'It's THERE falt' and kept reapeting until the last one..

I screammed and fell on my bottom...

K'walski and Rico ran/waddle to me "What's wrong Private?" I pointed a shivering flipper at the writing that I got scared at...

I could feel K'walski and Rico shivering when they finished reading it...

It read 'They must feel my pain and DIE!'...

"What are YOU doing here? !" We turned around and saw Marlene...She looked like she 'Flipped out' when she leaves the zoo...but her brain was filled with pain, heartbroken and...and...killing...

"Um-Well-Well we came to see-" "SHUT UP!" I stared at Marlene...she never EVER said that to me...and with hate...

"Now now Marlene no need to be angry-" "ANGRY! Oh Kowalski, Kowalski, Kowalski..Why...Why would I be angry?.." She started to walk over to us with her mouth, her paws and fur stained with blood...

I was shivering with K'walski but Rico was looking at her with hate...

I thought and pleaded in my head afraid to speak...Please PLEASE Rico dont do what I think your going to do...

Rico ran over to Marlene and tryed to punch her...I saw the blood and was shivering like crazy because...because...

THAT blood was Rico's right flipper...which was ripped off from Marlene...using ONLY her sharp teeth...

Rico was surrprised and stared at Marlene trying to stop the blood...of course failing...

Marlene just started at us with the flipper in her mouth...she spit it out and leaped at Rico when he wasint paying attention...

"RICOOOO!" I yelled at him...but it was to late..she leaped on him ripping him apart...

I stared at everything from the beggining...I was scared to even notice Marlene staring at me...

She was...evil...her eyes more of a reddish color, her fur all bloody from her use to be friends and her teeth and paws were sharp and stained with blood...

Marlene leaped at me and I saw my whole life infront of me...

When I looked to see white I still saw the horrible place I was still in...

I looked to my left to see...K'walski pinned by Marlene...

I was about to help him when he was pinned on his tummy but he stopped me "Private get out of here your still young I dont want you to die so early" I stared at him "But I-" Marlene slashed diagonally on K'walski's back...

"RUN!" He yelled in pain with tears. I looked at him one more time and ran...

I didint look back..I was to afraid to see what would happen to K'walski...

I looked at the sky as I was running with tears and bloody feathers...

No star's..It was pitch black...

The only thing that was lighting my way was the moon...

I will never forget...Marlene...

My used to be best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didint scare you...or creeped you out...if I didint...Oh well I tryed<strong>

**Next T.A (Or T.H): Kitty Katswell**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was looking at pictures of "Twisted Princesses" were disney princesses get...well twisted and crazy :/**

**Anyway when I was looking at them I thought "What would happen to the cartoon girls when they get all twisted and have a dark side?"**

**And so came this story...I would crossover this story but...there alot of cartoons that I like...**

**I will TRY to be alittle creepy and sad...I said TRY!**

**Twisted Animal (Or human): Kitty**

**Telling The T.A.'s (Or T.H.'s) Story:...Me...**

**Warning: There ARE character deaths..**

**This takes part of 'Toast of T.U.F.F.' when Kitty ALMOST (You know before grabbing his hand) saves Dudley from dieing from the electrical shocks that could probably kill anyone...even animals...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>When Dudley was being pulled down to the water with R.I.T.A. Kitty tried to grab his hand and pull him to safety...<p>

But THAT failed...

THAT was Kitty's plan but when she grappled the edge of the cliff she lost her grip on Dudley and he went down with R.I.T.A.

"KITTY!" "DUDDLY!" She covered her self from the electrical shock's and reatrackted to the top with a few of burn marks from the electricity...

"Woah! A-A-A-are you okay Agent Kitty?" Asked Keswick looking worried...

Kitty shoved him out of the way...

"DUDDLY!"

No answer...

"DUDDLY!"

Still no answer...

"DUDDLY DONT JOKE LIKE THIS ANSWER ME!"

STILL no answer...

Kitty started to cry "Duddly..." she looked at the ground with her eyes closed...

"It's my falt, It's MY falt, IT'S MY FALT!" Keswick and Chief went closer to comfort Kitty...

"Kitty-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kitty shouted as she ran to her house, Keswick and Chief looked at each other with worried faces...

...

Kitty was crying her eyes out on her bed reapeating "It's MY falt"...

Then she stopped and looked at the ground with still eyes...

"It's there falt...It's THERE falt...IT'S THERE FALT!"...

"It's KESWICK'S falt for making that stupid machine! IT's CHIEF'S falt for making her an agent AND hiring KESWICK!" Kitty started to blam on other people besides her self...

...

Keswick decided to check on Kitty to see how she was doing, when he knocked on her door nothing happened...

He knocked again with no reply, he was about to turn the knob until the door fell...

Kitty's living room was the same except with writing on the walls saying 'It's THERE falts'...

"H-H-Hello? Agent Kitty? Are you here?" Keswick yelled/asked...

He didint know that someone was walking behind him with there clawed hand up...

Keswick saw the shadow and turned around slowly and screamed right before he died...

...

"Hello? Agent Kitty?" Chief yelled in his loud voice looking around the whole living room...

While Chief was hopping he stepped on something red...

He looked around to see writing all in blood until his eyes set on a body...

When he hopped closer to see Keswick's neck cut open...

Chief's eyes grew the size of plates when he saw Keswick dead body on the floor...

"YOU!" Chief turned around to see Kitty looking at him with red eyes...

Kitty's fur and hair was ruffled, her eye's mysteriusly glowed the color red covering her pupil and the white part of the eye, her claws had dried up blood and fabric from the walls, her suit was sortive ripped on the sleeve's & legs and her teeth were sharper...

"Ki-Kitty? ! Is-Is that you? !" Chief asked befor Kitty cut of both of his legs...

Chief tryed to stop the blood from his left leg (Remember he has a mechaical right leg) "KITTY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kitty looked at him...

"It's all YOUR falt" Chief looked at her "It's YOUR falt for hiring Keswick" She cut off his right arm...

Chief screamed in pain and looked at her with pleading eyes...

"It's YOUR falt for making R.I.T.A. an agent!" She cut off his left arm...

"YOUR CRA-" Kitty cut of his head and looked at him with killer eyes...

"I cant hear you Chief...and I will NEVER listen to ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Kitty shouted so Petropolis could hear

So if your in Petropolis and you hear the legend of Kitty Katswell the greatest agent along with Duddly Puppy...

Just remember what had happened to Duddly and dont EVER go see Kitty...

Because if you do...

She will KILL you...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didint scare you...or creeped you out...if I didint...Oh well I tryed<strong>

**Next T.A (Or T.H): Flaky**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was looking at pictures of "Twisted Princesses" were disney princesses get...well twisted and crazy :/**

**Anyway when I was looking at them I thought "What would happen to the cartoon girls when they get all twisted and have a dark side?"**

**And so came this story...I would crossover this story but...there alot of cartoons that I like...**

**I will TRY to be alittle creepy and sad...I said TRY!**

**Twisted Animal (Or human): Flaky**

**Telling The T.A.'s (Or T.H.'s) Story: Petunia**

**Warning: There ARE character deaths..**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Oh Flakes she was really sweet and shy and one of my best friends...<p>

I remembered the day when she accendently died outside of Happy Tree Town...

We all missed her...

Then one day something bizzare happened...

In the middle of the night the whole town heard screaming...

I went outside and saw a familler figure running away...

I went to see were the scream came from a couple of other's followed...

We saw a dead body laying outside of the town in there own pool of blood...

I realized that it was Giggles who was killed...

At first I thought it was Flippy...

But then we all heard another scream but more of a man's voice...

Another body was dead this one being Flippy...

I couldint understand what was going on...

A couple of hours passed and it was only me and Sniffles left...

We were scared and we both had a wepond...

I had my pepper spray and Sniffles had a broken shard of glass...

We both saw the figure again and held on to our weponds as tight as we could...

The figure came closer with something in it's hands...

"WHO ARE YOU! ?" Sniffles shouted...

I for one couldint speak I was to scared to even talk...

My eye's went wide when I saw who the figure was...

"F-Fl-Flaky?" I said in a shaky voice...

Flaky's eyes were pure white, her fur stained with blood and Flippy's bowie knife was in her left hand...

She stared at us with her blank expression...

When I blinked she dissapered...

I looked around with scared eyes...

"Sniffles were do you think she went..."

Scilence...

"Sniffles?" I looked to my left to see Sniffles already killed...

I ran away from the scene as fast as I could...

My tears mixing with the Sniffles blood that was on my left side...

I looked back to see Flaky just standing there...

I kept running as fast as I could...

When I couldint see the town anymore I sat down...

Then everything went black...

...

I opened my eyes to see that the sun wasint up...

"Crap" I muttered to myself...

I got up and started to walk away from HTT...

But I will NEVER forget my friends...and Disco Bear...

Especially Flaky...

Who went from nice and shy...

To killer and fierce...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, im a Flippy X Flaky fan but I decided to twist it alittle bit...by killing him :|...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope I didint scare you...or creeped you out...if I didint...Oh well I tryed**

**Next T.A (Or T.H): The Powerpuff Girls (...Dont ask)**


End file.
